


A Slight Pyromaniac's Guide to Love and Potions Class

by walkaroundtheworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkaroundtheworld/pseuds/walkaroundtheworld
Summary: Seamus Finnigan is Potions partners with Dean Thomas. They're making Amortentia. What an inconvenient time to be in love with your best friend.//Inspired by a tiktok by @mariuslee!  It's where I got the dialogue for the actual Amortentia scene from, and it inspired me to write this whole fic in the first place!
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	A Slight Pyromaniac's Guide to Love and Potions Class

Seamus Finnigan wasn't a pyromaniac or anything. He wasn't insane. He just happened to enjoy a little more fire than the average person- or so he insisted. 

When Dean Thomas slid into the seat next to him at breakfast and whispered "Pyro," Seamus grinned. 

"In my defense," he insisted, "I just wanted my toast more done!" Dean just smiled and shook his head at the pile of ash on Seamus's plate before downing his orange juice. Seamus's eyes traced the line of Dean's throat, lithe and exposed, and his eyes darted away as Dean placed his goblet back down on the table. For a brief second, he allowed himself to wonder if Dean's lips would taste like orange juice. He couldn't understand his best friend's attachment to orange juice- Dean said it reminded him of home, but Seamus didn't understand how he could drink it every day and not get sick of it. Then again, there were lots of things Seamus didn't understand. For example, why on earth did almost every charm he tried turn out like an Incendio? 

The rest of Seamus's morning passed relatively uneventfully, except for another firey incident in Charms. Seamus slipped into his spot next to Dean in Potions with a sigh. "Charms?" Dean asked with a knowing look. Seamus slumped against the table, appreciating that he didn't need to say a word. Everything was _easy_ with Dean. Dean just understood him, somehow, in a way that nobody else did. Like always, he completely avoided that this may be because Seamus Finnigan was completely and totally in love with Dean Thomas. After all, how could he not be? Noticing Dean's glare lingering, Seamus flushed lightly. Curse being ginger- he blushed at _everything_. 

It was probably because there was still soot on his face, Seamus decided. That was the only reasonable explanation for why Dean was _still_ looking at him. "Might have conjured fire instead of water for my Aguamenti," he admitted sheepishly, but Dean's loud laugh was worth it. "'S not that funny, mate," he said, but he was smiling nonetheless. He still had a smile on his face as he turned to the front of the room and jotted down notes on the potion they were supposed to be making- Amortentia. Dean's leg moved until their knees were just barely brushing, and Seamus swallowed anxiously. This was going to be a long lesson.

"Oi, Thomas, you in love yet?" joked Ron from the table in front of theirs. Next to him, Harry grinned mischievously. Slughorn's decisions for Potions partners were not wise ones. Dean laughed, and Seamus silently cursed his laugh for being such a beautiful sound.

"Maybe I would be if Seamus hadn't set our Amortentia on fire."

"I didn't do anything this time," Seamus protested. "It's fine!" 

Dean scoffed. "It looks fine, but it smells like it already exploded." 

Seamus just arched an eyebrow at him, before puffing his chest and doing his best Slughorn impression. "I'll have you know I've done a smashing job so far, my lad." He loved the way Dean's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Come off it, mate," he replied, and Seamus grinned before taking his turn with the Amortentia.

He inhaled deeply. It smelled nice- which was to be expected, he supposed. "Look, Dean, it's fine. It smells like newsprint, and cut grass, and oranges, and that stupid body spray that-" Seamus paused mid-sentence before he said something he shouldn't. Being in love with Dean was nothing new. He'd known that for ages. But damn, he wasn't quite expecting Amortentia to hit him head-on with the smell of orange juice and Dean's body spray, the one he smelled every morning in the dorms. Dean looked at him worriedly, and Seamus shook his head quickly. He was acutely aware that he was blushing a bright red, and cursed being ginger for the second time that day. "It's nothing." Luckily, Dean dismissed it easily.

"No, it definitely smells like smoke," Dean continued. "Come on, Ron, I can't be the only one who smells smoke."

Ron shrugged. "Think it's just you, mate."

Seamus watched as Dean's eyes widened, and he realized. Of course, nobody else smelled smoke in a potion that smells differently for everyone. Seamus rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, still hoping he didn't give too much away with the body spray comment. "Hang on, that means-"

"Yeah," Seamus agreed, even though he didn't entirely know what he was agreeing with. He would agree with anything, he thought, as long as it was coming from Dean's lips. Dean just looked down at his hands in his laps in complete silence. 

Wait. Dean smelled smoke in his Amortentia. Seamus was constantly setting things on fire. For a brief second, Seamus allowed himself to hope. "Hang on, Dean-"

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, if you'd kindly pay attention to your potion," Snape snapped expectantly. Seamus's shoulders fell. It probably wasn't him anyway. It was probably memories of Ginny by a fireplace, or something like that. Right? Absentmindedly, he increased the heat on their potion. 

Apparently, that wasn't such a good idea. Five minutes later, they had a cauldron of black sludge and ten fewer points for Gryffindor. "Looks pretty bad," Dean offered bluntly.

Seamus shrugged. "Definitely smells burnt now." He noticed the way Dean's eyebrows furrowed at that, like Amortentia was a mystery he couldn't figure out. He wanted to smooth the crease out of Dean's eyebrows with his thumb, and find a way to put the smile back on Dean's face. 

When class was over, Dean slipped out as soon as they were dismissed. Probably to go confess his love to Ginny or something. It's not like Seamus cared. 

Except he did care. He cared very much. And most of all, he wished Dean's Amortentia smelled like him. It was quite a selfish wish of him, he figured, but it's not like anyone knew about it. Maybe he had a secret Slytherin side or something. Or maybe he was just completely head-over-heels for Dean Thomas.

Later that night, in the dorms, Seamus was still thinking about the Amortentia. "Dean!" he called, from where he lay while everyone else (everyone else being Dean, Ron, and Harry) got ready for bed. "You disappointed 'bout the Amortentia?" He hoped that Dean could hear the silent apology in his words, because he really did feel bad for messing it up.

"Nah," Dean replied easily. "Only lost us ten house points." Seamus could hear the easy shrug in Dean's voice, even without looking at him.

"Bet I know what yours would have smelled like," Seamus ventured. It was easy, really, to think of the things Dean loved. It was even easier to decide he couldn't be one of them. "Oil paints, the Quidditch pitch, Ginny Weasley's perfume," he teased, trying not to sound bitter. Dean and Ginny had broken up a while ago, but it was rumored Ginny wanted to get back with Dean. Seamus was happy for him, really. Anything to make his best mate happy. He just kind of wished it were him.

"Shut up, Finnigan!" Ron shouted, and Seamus grinned. There was a "no talking about Ron's siblings with romantic intention" rule, made by Ron Weasley himself, that was frequently ignored.

"I swear I smelled smoke," Dean continued, "before it went wrong at least."

Seamus laughed, because denial was far easier than hope. "Sounds like a problem for Trelawney."

Dean frowned. "Yeah, but does that mean-"

"I don't know," Seamus said, exasperation seeping into his voice. "Just drop it, mate." It was painful, sometimes; to be so close to something but yet not close at all.

Seamus spent the next day avoiding Dean's insistent gaze. Every time he looked up, it seemed like Dean was already looking at him, a puzzled expression on his face. It was hard not to look at Dean- he was beautiful, honestly, all long limbs and curly hair and dark eyes. He was used to looking at Dean, just not used to Dean looking at him. Not while he was looking, at least. He flushed every time they made eye contact, still thinking of Amortentia and body spray and kisses he could never have. 

At lunch, Seamus was on his way to the Quidditch pitch, planning on skipping there, when a firm hand wrapped itself around his forearm. "Oi!" Seamus shouted indignantly, pulling out his wand in order to hex whoever was pulling him into an abandoned classroom, until he found himself face to face with Dean Thomas. His breath caught in his throat. Dean exhaled, stepping away from him and hitting the door with a quick Locking Charm, followed by a Silencing Charm. He finds himself staring down Dean's wand, next, and Seamus made a small noise of surprise. Dean practically growled, and Seamus would be lying if he said he didn't think it was bloody hot. "You've been avoiding me all day, Finnigan. Ever since yesterday during potions, honestly. So now, you're going to sit, and we're going to talk." Dean's face softened. "Please."

Seamus cursed internally. There was really no way to get out of this one. He avoided Dean's eyes. "It's really nothing, Dean," he insisted, but he could tell that Dean didn't believe him. 

The other boy exhaled frustratedly. "It's not nothing for me, Seamus," he said quietly. "I just-" Dean wrings his hands, clearly frustrated. Seamus thinks for a minute that Dean's about to explode, like one of their less-successful potions, before Dean takes a deep breath and raises his head to meet Seamus's eyes. "My Amortentia smelled like you. That's why I kept bringing it up."

Seamus laughs, and it's low and full of wonder. "Dean," he breathes. "Who else smells like orange juice and that stupid body spray?" And then Dean's fist is tangled in the front of Seamus's robes, and Seamus is leaning forward, and they're kissing. It's sweet and slow, and to Seamus's delight, Dean's lips do taste like orange juice. When they separate, they're both flushed and breathless. "God," Seamus mutters lowly, and Dean nods. They end up tangled together for the rest of lunch, on the floor of some empty classroom, and Seamus simply marvels at his luck.

"Bet 'ya a Galleon Ron's gonna have a stroke or somethin'?" Seamus offers, and he almost sighs as Dean's lips ghost over his jaw. 

"You're on," Dean replies easily, before kissing him again.


End file.
